


Unexpected Revelation

by Ulalume



Series: Sniper Agent [3]
Category: Star Wars: The Old Republic
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-12 10:26:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/810516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulalume/pseuds/Ulalume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vector Hyllus rediscovers his human interest in people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Revelation

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published to tumblr on October 13, 2012.
> 
> No spoilers, just headcanon about how Vector Hyllus starts to re-learn his human emotions and thought patterns.

“You should go for it, bug boy.” The Rattataki’s voice cut through Vector’s contemplation, jarring him from his meditations with the Nest.

He raised his head and shifted his gaze to the thin, wiry woman as she stepped into the cargo bay. Tattoos and chains contrasted against her pale grey skin and framed her self-pleased smirk. Vector felt a faint irritation at the interruption but did not comprehend her meaning.

“We apologize, Kaliyo, we do not understand,” a slight frown tugged at his lips, his brow furrowed.

“I mean you and Cupcake. She’s lonely. You like her. Simple. You two should have some fun.” Kaliyo shrugged, her grin sharpening. “I tried to get her to loosen up, once. She told me she doesn’t swing that way unless work requires it. Shame. I’ll bet she knows a lot of tricks,” The shrug again, this time with a lascivious grin. “Might even work on a stiff like you.”

Vector studied the Rattataki’s face. Kaliyo wasn’t known for her subtlety, and she was just as likely to lie as to tell the truth (or half-truth), but she did make keen observations. He watched her aura, her neutral pale yellow, looking for the telltale fluctuations that indicated duplicity but found none. He frowned again as he watched her exit, leaving unsettling thoughts in her wake.

He turned back to his meditation but instead found himself watching the agent at the other end of the cargo bay as she went through the morning exercises, slow and quiet, controlled movements that kept her limbs pliant and steady, her breathing measured. Cupcake’s skin was covered in a sheen of perspiration, eyes closed as she worked through her routines. Her aura was mostly green and lavender, colors he knew meant she was at ease and centered, although he could still see odd spikes of color that ran through her before receding.

During the first weeks of adjustment as part of the agent’s crew, he had commented that Cupcake’s exercise seemed more like meditation and received an answering nod and smile. “It is. Firing a rifle takes more than talent. It takes strength and control, both physical and mental, to aim true. I practice the mental exercises as much as the physical.”

Soon after that conversation, Vector had asked if she minded if he used the same time and place for his meditations. While still part of the Nest, Vector was not used to being physically separated from others, and gained comfort when sharing space with someone else, even when activities were not wholly shared. He had been prepared to clarify but Cupcake had readily agreed, needing no explanation.

In this way, their morning routines had been established, extending to include breakfast, a time that they often used to plan schedules and missions. They had worked this way for months. Vector had not considered that this closeness was out of the ordinary, but he knew that Kaliyo didn’t often join them. Perhaps he monopolized too much of the agent’s time?

Vector found himself uncertain and closed his eyes, incorporating this new knowledge. Was Kaliyo correct? He and Cupcake had quickly established a camaraderie that did not seem to be duplicated between either of them and Kaliyo. He had assumed that what they had was friendship. He had remembered the feeling from before the Joining, but Kaliyo’s words were perplexing. Was he interested in the agent beyond friendship?

Cupcake finished her exercises and removed the audio tech from her ears, placing them in the cargo hold. She made her way towards the bay exit, stopping next to Vector and waiting for him to rise and walk with her to the galley. She touched his shoulder lightly and he opened his eyes, acutely aware of every movement she made, her scent, the salt and spice stronger after exertion.

Vector stood, motioning for Cupcake to proceed. As she turned, she smiled warmly at him, her aura flashing briefly bright purple.

Vector followed her out of the cargo bay. He thought he might be interested in more.

Was the agent?


End file.
